planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
September 4, 2015 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ We will be performing a game update tomorrow morning at 6am, Pacific. Below is a list of additions/improvements/fixes going in. NEW Empire Specific Anti Vehicle Weapons (MBT/Harasser) *NC - M96 Mjolnir: Affectionately referred to as "The Boombox" by many NC soldiers, the Mjolnir's burst fire explosive rounds excel against armored targets in close quarters engagements. *TR - MR11 Gatekeeper: Based on a modified Fracture design, the Gatekeeper retains the feel of its forerunner but incorporates a faster fire rate and projectile speed while increasing overall accuracy. *VS - Aphelion VEX-4: This experimental laser weapon can tear through enemies with sustained fire, but an interesting side effect causes a build-up of residual energy while firing that can be harnessed into a devastating blast. NEW NS Lock-on Rocket Launcher *NS R3 Swarm: The three round clip-fed NSR3 Swarm's relatively low velocity lock-on rockets are capable of tracking targets for an extended period of time. Variable fire modes provide the user extended control over missile velocities, allowing them to tailor the strength of the weapon to their engagement. UI *Lock-on missiles in air actively tracking you now have unique audio and hud element; additionally the number of missiles actively tracking you is now displayed on the HUD. *Large outposts will now display capture progress differently, there is no more half way point, the capture progress will be displayed and a constant tug of war bar. This also represents a small mechanic change with three-way fights, the third faction can now steal total capture progress from the original attacking force. Once we are confident this is a positive change all small outposts and facilities will be switched over to it as well. *Missions that direct you to a base now have god beams. Gameplay *Cut off regions no longer contribute towards territorial control percentage required to capture the continent; this also applies to alert victories Balance Changes *Tank primary weapon projectile velocities have been increased to match the armor piercing velocity **Vanguard: Titan-150 HE projectile velocity increased from 175 to 275 **Vanguard: Titan-150 HEAT projectile velocity increased from 250 to 275 **Prowler: P2-120 HE projectile velocity increased from 175 to 250 **Prowler: P2-120 HEAT projectile velocity increased from 225 to 250 **Magrider: Supernova VPC projectile velocity increased from 175 to 225 **Magrider: Supernova PC projectile velocity increased from 200 to 225 **Lightning: L100 Python HE projectile velocity increased from 175 to 225 **Lightning: L100 Python HEAT projectile velocity increased from 200 to 225 *T2 Striker changes **ADS COF recoil decreased from 0.2 to 0.1 **ADS Standing COF decreased from 0.5 to 0.25 **ADS crouch walking COF decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 Misc *Created a new directive under basic to join an outfit, add 10 friends, and unlock the outfit decal item. Bug Fixes *Player shield bug speculative fix. ( ) *Resupplying at a terminal and immediately cloaking causes cloaking to be unable to be manually turned off. ( ) *NS-AM7 Archer sounds muffled when holding breath. ( ) *Sensor Shield 4 does not work when within 20 meters of a motion sensor. ( ) *Fixed issue with Eclipse VE3A (and a number of other guns) not remaining in loadout when switching continent and log-in. ( ) *Player Studio decal polish. *Composite Armor decal fixes. ( ) *Fixed issue where base Turret Kills/Vehicle Kills didn't count towards Launcher Directive/Medals. ( ) *Fixed issue where character would continuously firing their weapon in 3P if fired his weapon before entering and exiting a cloaked Sunderer.( ) *Fixed issue where when two or more missiles were locked onto your vehicle and you use flares to drop them, the lock on audio would persist forever. *Misc art fixes to various decals, helmets, foliage, etc. *Fixed issue where the default voice pack could not be re-equipped once the user equips another VO pack. ( ) *Fixed issue where the Eclipse VE3A didn't stay in the vanu light assault loadout, it reverts to default. Category:Game Update